Bringing It Back
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Tron/Avengers crossover- Christian Flynn wants to know who S.H.I.E.L.D is, and isn't above using his knowledge of advanced programs like TRON to find out. When his prize program is stolen, Christian finds out a lot of things he shouldn't have. Movie!verse


**AN: Whoa, kids, long time no see. I haven't had an authors note in a while. A few things:**

**This is an Avengers/Tron crossover.**

**Two, it features my OC(s) Christian (and his program Zoom.) I will try my hardest to keep him from being a Gary-Stu, but, he is supposed to be the son of Sam Flynn, which you must admit, does merit some genius on his part.**

**IF YOU FEEL LIKE THE STORY IS TURNING INTO SOMETHING GARY STU-ISH, PLEASE, TELL ME. I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LOOK IT OVER AGAIN.**

**Now, well I will listen to your thoughts concerning Gary-Stu ness, it doesn't mean I will change it, it means I will consider it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>'Zoom. You are the single most complicated program in the world.'<strong>

_'Yes sir.' _Christian sat back and sipped his soda before typing a response. He rubbed his forehead, thinking, before leaning back over his key board.

**'I spent about five times as much on crafting you as I do on sleeping.' **

_'That was apparent, sir.' _Christian let a bark of laughter escape his throat. His program was being a smart ass. Dad had warned him about the ones like that.

**'And what I need you to do is illegal in every state.' **

_'So business as usual, sir?' _Christian slapped a hand over his mouth, trying not to spit soda all over his computer. With all this mouthing off, Zoom better pull through.

**'Right. I need you to access this... S.H.I.E.L.D organization. I want to know why their email to dad was so well encrypted, and if security is that important, why are they contacting dad. Yes?'**

_'Any more impossible tasks, sir?'_ Though Christian knew full well that the comment was sarcastic and only in jest, he sat back and rubbed his chin as he thought about.

**'If you get any hint that this has to do with Stark industries, tell me right away.' **

_'Off course, sir.' _With that, Christian closed the laptop and sat back on his bed until he felt his legs trembling with the need to move. Sighing, he walked over to the window, silently hating how hard ADHD made sitting still for him. Standing on his balcony, Christian Looked up at the sky, noting that there wasn't a single star to be seen.

He didn't know how long he'd been pacing out there, but only came in after hearing a sound emitted from his lap top. Sliding the door shut behind him, he grabbed his lap top, and opened it.

_'Sir, it seems that S.H.I.E.L.D has little to do with Stark Industries, in fact quite far from it. They are in contact with the government, but not controlled by it. Their purpose is unknown, as are their locations and employees, but their security is top-notch. Far better than Stark, and almost as good as TRON.' _Christian froze at the last part.

**'Tron is still running in our house's system, right?****' **He typed quickly.

_'Off course sir, you needn't worry. It's not as good as TRON, just close.' _Christian sighed in relief. If this company had TRON, Grandpa Flynn's favorite program, at their disposal, than that would be... bad.

Wait. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't even know if they were goo guys or not. **'So, we're back to square one then. We don't know why they contacted dad, who they are, what they want, or where they might be based. Zoom, we've got nothing.'**

_'I realize that sir.' _

**'I don't think you understand the magnitude of our situation, Zoom. We got nothing-Absolutely nothing. Now, there is no way this is because of a flaw in your programming, and I'm 99.99%**** sure it's not on my end.'**_  
><em>

_'I'm afraid they have far better security than predicted. You knew when you created me, I would not be able to get into a system protected by standards like that of TRON. I suppose this system is just too good.' _Christian sighed. _  
><em>

**"Oh well. You tried your best Zoom. Remember, just because failure was inevitable this time doesn't make it acceptable in the future.'**

_'Of course, sir.'_

* * *

><p>"Uh oh... Uh oh, this isn't good.<strong>"<strong> Hannah stood up to retrieve the report from the printer. Counting the pages, she made her way to Nick Fury's office.

As the sound of her heel echoed through the halls, each step filled her with dread. Someone had broken into the system. They hadn't gotten anything, but still. That NEVER happened.

There was only one system better than that of S.H.I.E.L.D.; and that was Tron. Despite numerous assurances from the CEO of former fortune 500 company Encom, Sam Flynn, Captain Fury still refused to believe the genius would not allow the security system to fall into enemy hands. Reaching his office, Hannah nervously knocked at the door.

"Come in," Fury answered. Hannah opened the door to see Steve Rogers and Tony Stark leaning against a wall. She blushed at the sight of the super heroes.

"Sir, if this is a bad time, I can-" Fury held up a hand to stop her, and then signaled her to go ahead with what she came to say. Hannah slid a copy of the report onto his desk, and quickly flipped through her own.

"As you can see, sir, somebody tried to access the system at 19:25. They successfully made to our third firewall by 19:30. It seems they could not breach the third one. They didn't gain access to anything important, no locations, people or anything." Fury sighed.

"Well, what _did_ they get access to then?" Hannah tightened her grip on the papers. She hated this part of her job, actually having to talk to her superiors. As if they weren't intimidating enough on paper.

"They found out we're tied to the government, but that's it. In fact, I think it might've been able to go deeper, but the program hesitated." Hannah shrugged and watched for Fury's reaction. Nothing.

"Get me Flynn on the phone in five," he decided, "And after I'm finished, send in Agent Romanova." Hannah nodded and strode out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Look, Flynn, you promised when you set up our system that the only tech with the ability to get in would be tied in with TRON, and by extension, staying in your hands. Now, I know it wasn't you, because you wouldn't have stopped. So riddle me this, whoever this person is, they got in and out, all clean, no trace."<p>

_"I don't know who it was Fury. You're right, it wasn't me, and according to Tron, he can't find any trace either. Whoever did this was better than Stark, better than you."_

"Who could it have been? Hydra? Loki?"

_"No way. Hydra would've gone all the way too, and they wouldn't have gotten caught. And you know Loki, he doesn't even bother with human tech. It's gotta be something else."_

"Well help me out here, Flynn, this is unlike any of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies."

_"..."_

"Flynn?"

_"...Shit."_

"What? Do you have a lead?"

_"Damn, how come didn't I think of this? It musta been Christian."_

"Christian? Who the fuck is Christian?"**  
><strong>

_"...my son."_

"Your son? Damn it, Flynn, even after all we payed you, and you shared your tech with someone?"

_"He's my son, Nick! You didn't honestly think I'd let the Flynn family genius on computers go down the drain?**"**_

"You did with Encom."

_"You know I had no choice, god damn it. Stark was pulling ahead, and I already promised not to share TRON with the world for you, what was I supposed to do? Besides, it's not your business what I share with my son."_

"Oh ho ho, it is if your son is trying to break into S.H.I.E.L.D.! We can't let our information get out to some ten year old kid!"

_"Thirteen year old."_

"Whatever. Natasha is going to have to fix this."

_"Fury, you touch him, and your entire database will be open to the public before you can say 'shit'."_

"Slow down, cow boy, we're not gonna kill him, we're gonna get rid of his program that broke in. No harm, no fowl, no stumbling into S.H.I.E.L.D. business, okay?_**"**_

_"...Okay."_ Sighing heavily, as he did often, Nick Fury put down the phone and rubbed his eye wearily. All he wanted was to go home, but that was a stupid thing to want, S.H.I.E.L.D. was his home. Or might as well be. He never left, never stopped working, hell, he almost never slept. The things he did for the world, and close to nobody even knew about any of it.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and the Black Widow slipped in. "Agent Romanova," he greeted. She nodded.

"Sir."

"We have a bit of a problem. You are aware of the system breach?" She nodded swiftly.

"Yes sir. Do you need me to take care of the one responsible?"

"Not quite... You see... He's Flynn's kid." Natasha raised her eyebrows, and her eyes widened.

"He's thirteen, sir." Fury slammed his fist on his desk in frustration.

"I am well aware of that!" he shouted. Taking a deep breath, eh continued. "The boy clearly has inherited the family trait of a knack with computers, and wrote a program that wormed it's way through our security. Your job is to get in, get the program, observe this kid, and get out. Yes?" Natasha saluted.

"Aye sir."


End file.
